Lyrics
by Keep Calm and Stay Heroic
Summary: Some are songfics, some are songs I screwed u- I mean, made better!  Yeah...just read it...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Yes, Yamiatei, I did. Remember this one? I printed you your own copy of this one, it was so funny! So, is based off "The Night Pat Murphy Died" and, yes, that's a song. Sung by the Great Big Sea (the one I've heard. I think someone else wrote it). These guys rock...Enjoy! I promise to update my Chibi story, I'm acctually working on it!

I would love to own Transformers. And the song. But, I don't.

* * *

><p>Oh, the night that Sides and' Sunny died<p>

Is a night I'll never forget.

Some o' the mech's got loaded drunk

An' some ain't somber yet.

As long as the 'gon was passed around

Every mech was feelin' gay.

Ol' Jazz came in with some amps'

And music for to play!

_That's how they showed their respects_

_For Sides and Sunny._

_That's how they showed _

_Their honor and their pride._

_They said it was a sinner's shame,_

_As they winked at one-another._

_An' every bar on 'Tron was full,_

_The night the Lambo's died!_

As Star an' Sky sat in the corner,

Pourin' out their grief.

'Hide and his gang came

Tearin' down the street.

They went into an empty room

And two bottles of high grade stole.

They put those bottles with the corpses

To keep that high cold!

_That's how they showed their respects_

_For Sides and Sunny._

_That's how they showed_

_Their honor and their pride_

_They said it was a sinner's shame,_

_As they winked at one-another._

_An' every bar on 'Tron was full_

_The night the Lambos died!_

'Bout two o'clock in the mornin',

After emptyin' the jug.

Blue rolled up the chest box

To see poor Sunny's brush.

They stopped the clocks

So Star and Sky couldn't tell the time.

And, at a quarter after 2,

We argued it was nine!

_That's how they showed their respects_

_For Sides and Sunny._

_That's how they showed _

_Their honor and their pride._

_They said it was a sinner's shame,_

_As they winked at one-another._

_An' every bar on 'Tron was full,_

_The night the Lambo's died!_

They stopped the hearse outside

Some damn saloon.

They all went in at half-past eight

And staggered out at noon.

They went up to the graveyard,

So holy and sublime.

Found out when they got there,

They left the corpses behind!

_That's how they showed their respects_

_For Sides and Sunny._

_That's how they showed _

_Their honor and their pride._

_They said it was a sinner's shame,_

_As they winked at one-another._

_An' every bar on 'tron was full,_

_The night the Lambo's died!_

Ooh, the night that Sides and' Sunny died

Is a night I'll never forget.

Some o' the mech's got loaded drunk

An' some ain't somber yet.

As long as the 'gon was passed around

Every mech was feelin' gay.

Ol' Jazz came in with some amps'

And music for to play!

_That's how they showed their respects_

_For Sides and Sunny._

_That's how they showed _

_Their honor and their pride._

_They said it was a sinner's shame,_

_As they winked at one-another._

_An' every bar on 'Tron was full,_

_The night the Lambo's died!_

_An' every bar on 'Tron was full,_

_The night the Lambos died!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **DUUUUDE! I want a copy of this song...I seriously wish this was real. But, the original is sweet too...meh. Review! I'm gonna make this a multi chappie...so...SEND IN SONG AND CHARACTER REQUESTS! I'll only be doing Transformers, Hetalia, and Harry Potter, though, cause I can't write about anything else very well... RREEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWW!


	2. Chapter 2

America looked out at the starry sky once again through his bedroom window. A star shot across the sky as he sighed. Was what he was doing right for his people? Was it right for him? And what about England's reaction.

He got out of bed and dressed for a walk. There was a lot of talk of freedom within his people, and some thought they needed their independence. It was true; he was never asked his opinion of what was best for _his_ colonies, for _his_ future. England and his Parliament were making all the important decisions about him for him...and don't even mention King George. America hated the guy with such passion England scolded him almost daily for what he said.

The colony went out and was met by the warm July night air. He went out and walked around. Past the hall, where the Second Continental Congress met earlier that day. He was there, alright; the declaration Thomas was writing for him was complete, and they were going to adopt it the next day. Maybe he should write a letter to his caretaker?

No, that wouldn't do. He needed the shock of America being an adult, being himself. Wanting his freedom.

xXxXxXxXxXx

They won. _He_ won. He beat England, who had the strongest army and navy in the world. They beat them, with Washington.

The new nation wasn't celebrating with the rest of his citizens; no, he was off to talk to his brother. As he came up to the house, he wondered what he was going to say to Canada. You couldn't just walk into your brother's house saying "Hey, I beat up dad, how are you doing?" Life doesn't work like that.

America slowly and shakily knocked on the door. There were footsteps and the door opened to show his twin brother. He looked tired from the fighting he was called to do, and his usually soft hair looked raggled and beaten, his eyes bloodshot from staying up night after night.

"Mattie..." America said, but was silenced by Canada's hand.

"If you came to gloat of the victory, I swear, I will kick your sorry ass back over the border before you could say 'freedom'." he dead-panned.

The other put his hands up in mock surrender and muttered "If I wanted to celebrate, I would be drunk. I actually just want to talk."

Canada searched his face for any signs of a lie, but, after finding none, let him in. America bowed his head and came in. He was led into the living room, with a few chairs in it. After a tense silence, the elder spoke.

"I'm sorry. I don't hate you guys," he breathed quietly.

The northerner's head snapped up from his shoes and took a better look at his brother. He was almost as worn as he was, usually bright eyes dull.

"I don't hate you, but I'm not speaking for England," he replied. His twin nodded.

"I just needed him to know I did the best I could to let him know this is my life. Could you please tell him?" America was almost begging, Canada could see it.

He sighed and suggested "Why don't you tell him yourself?"

America shook his head. "He wouldn't listen; he thinks I'm mad. But, this goodbye is a second chance."

The brothers looked at each other and hugged.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Song fict, based off Second Chance, by Shinedown. Look up the song, it's so sad!**


End file.
